7 Joys of Christmas
by xLuciela
Summary: It Christmas time in the Super Smash Bros Brawl Mansion and the smashers are having fun! Watch as the smashers play and perhaps fall in love? Full summary and pairings inside. Don't own SSBB. Discontinued.
1. Peach x Roy

**7 Joys of Christmas**

**Full Summary:** Is it love in the air? When Christmas comes along, some smashers will learn the real experience of love. Whether accident or not new couples will arise. One-Shots. Pairings: Roy x Peach, Marth x Zelda, Ike x Samus, Link x Sheik, Toon Link x Tetra, Pit x Daisy, and Ness x Nana.

**Chapter 1: **_The First Joy of Christmas. _Roy x Peach

_The First Joy of Christmas is __**Decorating**__._

Short Summary: When Peach is on a latter putting up decorations she falls on Roy. Zelda and Marth tease them a bit. Will Peach and Roy ever get together?

"Peach, Where do I put this?" The pokemon trainer complained sweating as he lifted up a huge Christmas tree.

It was Christmas time at the Smash Mansion and the smashers where preparing a party. And of course, Peach was in charge.

"Just place it to the far right corner." Responded Peach as she climbed up a latter to put up a banner that said: _Merry Christmas Smashers!_.

"Hey, Peach where are the ordainments for the Christmas tree?" Roy asked Peach. "Oh, they're over-" Peach began to say but fell of the latter.

"Whoa!" Roy said as Peach landed on him. They both blushed heavily.

"My, look at what we have here, has Peach fallen in love?" Peach heard a familiar voice. _No way it can't be! What are you doing Zelda!_ Peach thought.

This comment had just made Peach and Roy blush even more.

"Its not possible, has Roy fallen in love." _No way it can't be! What are you doing Marth!_ Roy thought.

"We are not in love!" Peach and Roy cried out together at the same time. "Denial." Zelda and Marth chanted together in harmony.

Peach look at Zelda with a look that said _Should I?_ Zelda responded with a slight shake of her head.

Peach leaned down and kissed Roy. They broke apart. "Roy, I love you." Peach said while blushing a darker shade of her favorite color.

Zelda was the only one who knew about Peach's crush on Roy. "I love you too." Roy said blushing as hard as Peach.

Then Roy suddenly said "Hey, What's up with the other two lovebirds over there." Pointing at Marth and Zelda. They both blushed.

--

Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	2. Zelda x Marth

**Chapter 2: **_The Second Joy of Christmas. _Marth x Zelda

_The Second Joy of Christmas is __**Presents**__._

Short Summary: Zelda give Marth a special present. A book of poetry created by Zelda herself. She tells Marth to look at the last page. Three words that are in the back will bring these two together.

"Peach do you know where Marth is?" questioned Zelda. Peach and Samus were the only people who knew about Zelda's crush on Marth.

"I'm not sure, why do you ask Samus, I think she is in the training room?" responded Peach.

_I hope things will end well just like it happened for Roy and me._ Peach began think about the day she and Roy told their feeling for each other.

Roy grabbed her hand. "Let's go." Zelda rushed to the training room with a package in her hand. "Samus do you know where Marth is?" Zelda asked.

"Umm… I think he is in the gardens." Samus responded recalling where she saw him last. "Thank you!" Zelda said as she rushed into the garden.

She saw a figure near the fountain. "Marth?" Zelda said unsure if it was him. "Yes. Hello Princess Zelda." he said.

He turned around and the moonlight hit his face making him look like a god in Zelda's point of view.

"You c-could c-call me Zelda. Anyway I-I have s-something for you a-as a C-Christmas present." Zelda stuttered. _Darn it, I'm stuttering._

"Huh?" Marth replied. "Here this is for you." Zelda said simply unsure if she actually gained control of her stuttering. She handed him the package.

He opened it and it held a book with a triforce symbol on it. "It is a book of poetry I made." Zelda said blushing a color that put tomatoes to shame.

"Please, look at the last page." Zelda said looking at the ground. Marth flipped to the last page and saw three words in Zelda's neat, elegant handwriting. _I love you_.

They both blushed a bit, he then said, "I love you too." He then kissed her. Zelda was shocked at first but then leaned in and continued. They broke it off and smiled at each other.

They walked back into the mansion to tell everybody the great news. Samus said go to hear.

Roy and Peach were laughing, remembering the day they said **"Hey, What's up with the other two lovebirds over there." **After a while they all were laughing enjoying the Christmas day together.

--

Again thank you for reading. Please Review.


	3. Samus x Ike

**Chapter 3:**_The Third Joy of Christmas is **Celebrating**._

Short Summary: Samus is upset because nobody ever gives her any presents or greeting. Will Samus be happy in the end? What do Ike and Ice Skating have to do with anything? Also Snake and Captain Falcon don't like Samus in that way.

_Why does nobody ever get me anything! A simple greeting would do… _Samus thought. She walked around the park and sat down at a bench.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" _Who said that?_ Samus thought as she turned around.

_Ike! What is he doing here!_ "I could say the same thing to you." _OMG! I said it out loud. _Ike chuckled. "Yes you did. Okay, if I tell you why I'm so sad then you tell me why you are gloomy."

Samus thought about it. _First, I have got to stop saying my thoughts out loud._ "Yes, you should. And the answer to my question please."

_I guess it can't hurt…_ "Why not?" Samus said. "Well, I was thinking about my dad… we had every Christmas together… but I won't be celebrating with him this year because I here." Ike said.

Samus said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I never really celebrated Christmas. But on the days I do celebrate it nobody ever gives me anything! A simple "Merry Christmas!" or a something would be fine but…" Samus said sadly.

Ike finally said. "First of all, Merry Christmas! Why don't you spend this Christmas with me?" "What!?" Samus asked in shock. "Why don't you spend this Christmas with me?" Ike repeated.

" S-Sure." Samus stuttered in shock. Then she said quietly. "Thank you." "No problem." He said with a small smile on his face. "I have the perfect place," Ike said after a while of thoughtful minutes.

"Where?" Samus said with a hint of excitement. He replied "Not telling." And walked away. Samus was angry with him but when she realized he wasn't there anymore.

"Hey! Wait up!" She called behind him, running after him. After a few moments. Ike said "We are here." Samus looked confused "Yes, and this is a frozen pond." Ike looked at her weirdly.

"Hey! I never really celebrated Christmas so cut me some slack." "Okay… Do you know what a ice rink is?" "Yes…" Samus said then realization hit. "Oh…"

"Lets go." With some of what Samus thought as excitement. _Could the cold mercenary actually have feelings? And could I be falling love?_ "Well it doesn't matter."

They skated and laughed. After a while they told each other they love one another. Just seeing Samus smile was enough to make Ike want to smile as well.

Later that day most of the smashers said "Merry Christmas!" to her. She and Ike joined zelda, Marth, Peach and Roy as they fooled around. _Thank you Ike. _

_--_

Thanks for reading. Please Review!


	4. Author's Note

Author's note:

First I would like to say thank you to everybody who has read this fanfic. I personally think it is terrible and I guess I just lost my motivation. Anyway thanks for reading. Have a good day

- Xx Starlight Guardian xX


End file.
